


holding on to our little moment

by androidmin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem!chanyeol, Fluff, Non-canonical AU, Slice of Life, fem!chen, fem!d.o., kid!kai, mentions of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidmin/pseuds/androidmin
Summary: [Prompt #G48] Chanhee could have taken the simple way out, but instead she makes up a huge lie that involves an imaginary girlfriend and a kid. Kyungri is exactly who she's looking for, in more ways than one.





	holding on to our little moment

The entire day, Chanhee has been avoiding her coworkers.

Her eyes slide to the clock above the door across the room.

Two hours to go, and then she can leave. She can run out through the door, take the stairs and escape.

Chanhee pushes her glasses up her nose, ignoring the greasy mess her makeup has turned into. She groans when she overhears one of her colleagues say her name. 

A few weeks ago, Chanhee's intention had been to skip out on work since she'd had a job interview for a different company. She was going to fake sickness, but she was to have a late meeting that same day with an important client. She couldn’t miss it.  
So instead she had made up the worst lie, and Chanhee--not thinking, never thinking--had dug herself deeper and deeper into a story that kept growing with each detail she added.

 

This is how she now finds herself, posting an ad on a website mid dinner--can she really call a ham sandwich and a beer a proper dinner?

It’s on a random and odd jobs site she’s used before. This is the same website she had used to find someone to come to her house and change a part out on her washing machine on, it’s almost like craigslist. Except there isn’t a missed connections section 

She begins typing.

 

_Looking for someone to pose as my fiancee or long term girlfriend for a few meet ups with coworkers, and they must accompany me to at least two office parties. I prefer you live in the same area, and that you work in an office setting too. In the legal sector?_  
I prefer someone shorter than me!! I’m 5’ 10”.  
Must have a child, can be biological or not. As long as the child is in your custody, and you are the legal guardian. Child must be under the age of six years old. Child must have an equal love for a sport (soccer or something) and an art (preferably of the the macaroni variety). 

_We can discuss payment and all of that._

_Serious inquiries only._

_*If you're wondering, yes I lied about being in a serious relationship at work. I needed to get out of work one day and my lie ended up spiraling out of control!!!! We can break up immediately, but I'd really appreciate an appearance at a party for work. Depending on how things go we won’t have to do a lot. We may need to do bring your child to work day....I have lied like two times about taking "my partner's son to the doctor". I’m good with kids!!!*_

_Please don't message to yell at me._

_I'm not creepy, if things work out we can meet up and plan.  
Email: pch92@gmail.com _

 

She clicks submit. Chanhee just barely willing herself to brush her teeth. She crawls into bed, exhausted. She doesn't remember she forgot to wash the remnants of her makeup off until she wakes up the next morning with a few angry pimples. Eyes practically glued together by mascara.

 

Chanhee doesn't expect to actually find anyone to take her up on her advertisement. It's a whole week until she gets a response, and a little over a month to go until the office party happens. Chanhee's relieved to see an email pinging when she checks her personal account during her lunch break.

She finds someone that's interested, and they seem serious.She quickly scans the email and realizes how incredibly coincidental it is that the exact person she's looking for has reached out to her. She wants to cry, almost.  
The woman that has contacted her is about her age, and she works as a legal assistant in an office a few blocks from her. This woman claims to be quite short, a whole 5’ 2” to Chanhee's own 5’ 10”. The woman, Kyungri doesn't have a child, but she's in the process of gaining custody of her nephew who she's been raising for the past three years. So yes, she is a parent.

The email is neatly written, and she gets straight to the point. The little boy's name won't be given to Chanhee until they can arrange a meet up. The last line of the email worries and offers a sense of relief when Chanhee reads it.

_I know about elaborate lies too, depending on how things go, what if this is just me helping you out? I do need help with my little one._

Chanhee clutches her phone to her chest, relief flooding her. She immediately types back a response, but she makes sure to not use too many exclamation points.  
She gives Kyungri a little more information on herself before setting up a meeting the coming week. 

 

 

They meet at a coffee shop the following Sunday. It's a Starbucks, both of them seemingly very cautious if they so quickly agreed on a chain coffeeshop over the many locally owned cafes in the area. Chanhee has three favorites she keeps on rotation.

The tables at this coffeeshop aren’t as familiar to Chanhee, but she still feels comfortable as she waits. She scratches her nails against the table nodding along to some music playing softly in the background. The waxy coating from the wood table gets under her nails, and she inspects them lazily. She drinks the iced tea in front of her, wishing she'd worn anything but jeans in the heat. They're a dark wash denim she'd paired with sandals and a cute peplum top that makes her look put together. Her hair is pulled back into a low loose ponytail, hiding how tangled her hair actually is. She hopes she doesn't look overdressed or underdressed. She has no idea what to expect.  
She continues to scratch the table, feeling a little drowsy in the mid afternoon sun streaming in until she hears someone speak to her.

"Are you Park Chanhee?"

"Yes," she straightens up looking at the women speaking to her.

"I'm Do Kyungri, nice to meet you. Mind if I sit?"

Chanhee stutters out another yes. She's always a little flustered meeting new people. Kyungri is small, and she's extremely soft looking. She's the kind of girl Chanhee had wished to be when she was younger, small and compact.  
Kyungri's face is very round and her cheeks full matching her lips and large eyes. Her blunt bangs and shoulder length hair accentuate the roundness in an undeniably cute way. She's wearing extremely thick glasses that cover half her face, and she's in a simple dress with a linen blazer. Her lips pout naturally, the matte lipstick she's wearing is a bright magenta, a pop of color against the black and gray outfit.  
Chanhee doesn’t want to be her, Chanhee wants to _date_ her.

She coughs, this meeting is practically a job interview. She wipes the thoughts away instantly.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard," Chanhee laughs a moment later until they settle into proper introductions and they begin to talk. Kyungri takes out a notebook which she reads questions from and seems to take notes in. They mostly talk about Chanhee's ability to create this persona for an imaginary girlfriend, and how it somehow perfectly matches Kyungri.

"It's like I'm your dream girl," Kyungri laughs offhandedly. Chanhee sputters, but they continue when Chanhee composes herself, laughing along too. Kyungri agrees to the job, so long as Chanhee holds up her end to watch her nephew, Jongin.

"I'm going to finish my degree in family law, and take the bar exam. Hopefully this time next year I'll be working."

Kyungri pulls out her phone later, going straight to an album full of pictures of the little boy. He's really cute. He's only three, and while he isn't a budding soccer player, he's taken an affinity to ballet and dance in general Kyungri explains.

“He’s the cutest, I can’t believe he looks so serious dancing!” Chanhee exclaims when Kyungri plays Chanhee a short video on her phone.

"His biological mom, my sister, used to dance. I tried, but I have two left feet," Kyungri laughs a little sadly.

Chanhee can't, won't pry. She doesn't have the confidence or the tact to do so so. She listens.

"I'll have full custody of him soon," Kyungri explains, "I've been his guardian ever since my sister passed, but soon a paper will say he's mine. I didn’t ever want to be a mom, but I’m really happy I get to raise him." There’s a wide smile on her face when she says this.

The words make Chanhee a little uncomfortable in their seriousness, but Kyungri moves on. It's a fact that she seems to live with, so Chanhee adjusts herself too. She’s struck though, by how Kyungri seems to take things in stride--she’s open and honest. 

“Well, I don't mind babysitting in return for you pretending to be in love with me,”Chanhee winks, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Well,” Kyungri explains, her eyes lighting up, “I’m only going to take classes twice a week, and I’ve already asked to change hours at the office when that starts, so I can do more work at home. I feel guilty about not being around Jongin...he’s so little--”

“I think you seem to be doing your best,” Chanhee suddenly feels the need to reassure Kyungri. They’ve been talking for over an hour, but Chanhee feels like she’s really clicked with Kyungri. 

Kyungri’s smile is not as big as it was earlier, but it’s there all the same.  
“Anyways,” Chanhee continues, “we’ll need another babysitter for when you come to my company party.”

“Speaking of...did you at least get that job you ditched work for?” Kyungri is really blunt, “you said you work at a publishing company, right?”

Chanhee slumps into her seat, groaning. She explains how she didn’t get the job. She had interviewed at a startup publishing company and somehow, just barely a few months away from thirty, she was too old.  
Too old apparently to work with the mostly early twenty somethings.  
She had noticed later too that mostly--if not everyone that works there is male. A fact she mentions now, and Kyungri audibly grunts unhappily.

Chanhee wanted change--would like change in her career. She’s already mourned the rejection though. 

It’s fine, sort of. Kind of.

Kyungri listens patiently to her recount the rest of the events.  
“Well, at least you’ll get to meet Jonginnie out of all of this. That’s something.”

Chanhee hums, nodding a yes. 

“We can also always go back and bust up their windows.”

Chanhee grins ear to ear, “We could get in trouble.”

Kyungri shrugs, grinning too, “Just a thought.”

 

 

Jongin is small for his age, Kyungri whispers to Chanhee as they sit on a park bench. Chanhee only notices how far they sit apart, because Jongin shyly sits between them when he gets tired of running up and down the jungle gym.

Chanhee actually loves kids, she adores their curiosity and imaginations. She’s nervous around him though, the same way she’s around anyone new. She smiles gently at Jongin whenever he looks her way.

"I wrote a kids' book once," Chanhee mentions offhandedly when Jongin throws a shy dimpled smile her way before running back to the slides. Chanhee swoons at how adorable the little boy is.

"Really?" Kyungri doesn’t hide her amazement at all, "what's it called?"

"Secret," Chanhee smiles, putting up a finger to her mouth, "I wrote it under a pseudonym. It did okay, but it wasn't worth being printed for long. I think you can find it at the library."

Kyungri doesn't press further, but she does peek curiously at Chanhee the rest of the afternoon. Chanhee’s cheeks flush. She kind of feels like she had been trying to show off to Kyungri.

The rest of their playdate goes well. Jongin takes a liking to Chanhee, she secretly takes pride in gaining the little boy's confidence. He doesn't speak much, Kyungri reassuring her that it's fine.  
“He’s never been much of a talker really.”

They part ways at the station, both of them live on different sides of town. They wave goodbye, but Chanhee watches them for a moment. Kyungri had worn capris, white sneakers and a light blue button up to their playdate. She has the small backpack she’d brought with her slung on one shoulder, but she adjusts it to both shoulders when Jongin stops walking and motions for her to pick him up. His eyes immediately start closing, and Kyungri rubs his back as she walks away.  
Chanhee feels a small warmth bloom in her stomach, and she can’t help the smile that keeps making her mouth curl up.

 

A few more playdates, frequent coffee dates on weekdays during lunch breaks, quick meals during dance lessons, and two meals eaten at their respective homes.  
Chanhee made gluten free spaghetti and a fruit jello--Kyungri had made them fried chicken with all the sides Chanhee only wishes she had the time to prepare.(Kyungri had given her a whole tupperware of kimchi and leftover chicken to take home that time.) This is the way they prepare, plan and prep in the span of a few short weeks.

It's a crash course in, "we have to act natural for that stupid work party event thing, we have to bond" Kyungri had said over coffee, at one of Chanhee's favorite places. They had regrouped the Monday following their first playdate. They had also decided Kyungri would pay Chanhee to babysit once they had 'broken up'. 

The actual babysitting wasn’t to start until after the event. Kyungri had registered for classes late, and she would have to wait. At the very least, it gave them time for Chanhee and Jongin to bond, making the babysitting second nature.

Chanhee had begun to really enjoy penciling into her agenda the playdates and meetings with Kyungri. Chanhee's texts with her becoming more and more casual--the conversations longer. She’s giggling at a text she’s received just now. Kyungri’s at work to pick up some files, she sends a picture of the messy office. Then another picture of just the top of her head. 

_If I didn’t have a kid, I’d die right now._

Her boss, a man named Kim Junmyeon is extremely good at what he does, but apparently lacks self control in everything else. Chanhee loves hearing about Kyungri’s work life. 

She jumps at her desk when she looks up and sees Baekhyun grinning at her.

Chanhee rolls her eyes, "What do you want Baek."

He puts his hand on his chest, pseudo-sadness on his face and that annoying lilt in his voice.  
"I can't believe you've spoken casually about your new person, but you haven't even spoke to _me_ about them. Sehun was even saying you ask to leave early to pick up your partner's kid!" 

At this point, Chanhee hears the actual distress in her friend's voice. They're not exactly _that_ close. At least not in the way you can be when you have a full time job, and live on your own.  
They're the kind of friends that have known each other for long enough that they can easily pick up where they left off. Regardless of how much time has passed since they saw each other last.  
They only see each other more now since they work at the same company. Yet, Chanhee understands Baekhyun feeling left out, because they haven't exactly caught up in a long time. 

Chanhee makes the decision to change that. She explains about Kyungri in a way that isn't exactly lying, but also isn't exactly the whole truth. Baekhyun, he can't keep secrets.  
He can't really be trusted after the summer of 2013 when he shared with Chanhee's then girlfriend a series of pictures she had posted on Myspace a millenia ago. 

So the explanation? It's _complicated_ , and they've decided to take things slow. Maybe they're going to start over, but Kyungri will most likely be at the office party next week if nothing changes. Chanhee is a hundred percent genuine when she talks about Jongin though. He's an angel, and she has to stop herself from gushing too much. They've bonded the last few weeks, and Jongin has even begun to take her hand when she goes with Kyungri to pick Jongin up from ballet.

 

Chanhee doesn't get a chance to talk to Baekhyun any more since he has a meeting, but they promise each other to meet for coffee. Eventually. 

 

 

In the few weeks they've been together, Kyungri and Chanhee have never approached this important topic. Despite their entire reason for meeting and working together revolving around a made up romantic relationship.  
Chanhee has assumed, because Kyungri was willing to be her pretend girlfriend--but now she's curious. Especially since she finds herself becoming more and more attracted to Kyungri. 

Chanhee isn't always into people in the same way--and she thinks about her past relationships, the fulfilling ones. She imagines herself with Kyungri, and she hates how much she loves Kyungri's mouth.  
She also wants to spend more time with not just Kyungri, but with Jongin too. She loves the warmth, and the way Jongin easily connects the three of them. Chanhee is quite easily falling in love, and she knows it's a dangerous thing.

It sucks.

"So besides this pretend thing, are you seeing anyone or--" Kyungri is the one to jump into the topic. Chanhee is mildly stunned. Her mouth is gaping open, she knows she looks like a fish. She quickly snaps her mouth shut, scrambling for an answer.  
They’re sitting on a park bench near the dance studio Jongin takes classes. Kyungri had convinced Chanhee to come dressed in workout clothes. The weather is pleasant, so they’d only jogged a little bit. It felt good, and Chanhee genuinely felt a lot of her work stress trickle out of her body along with a nice sweat. They’re sharing a bottle of water now.

"Well...not since....I started working where I'm at now. I've gone on a few dates, here and there. Mostly for the company."

"Cute girls?" Kyungri is tentative, curious.

"Girls, sometimes boys. I don't have a preference, well...I do prefer girls. Feminine or femme people? Usually shorter girls though, I really like short--" Chanhee stops. Kyungri is blushing, pink coloring her cheeks. Today she has her perfect bangs pinned to the side. Kyungri already has a few gray hairs here and there that stick up.  
Chanhee clears her throat. The back of her neck feels hot.

"Um, what about you?" 

Kyungri tilts her head, eyes darting away. "I usually only date women. I was with my long term girlfriend for a while, but we broke up around the time Jongin came to live with me. I don't feel comfortable dating anyone that isn't willing to also form a bond with him," Kyungri smiles widely.  
"But I've just avoided dating for a while."

"Would you be willing to date anyone, uh--" Chanhee almost loses her nerve, "now? Like...would you open yourself up to having someone else in you life?"

There's a spark in Kyungri's eye that she's never seen before. It makes something drop from her throat, deep deep into her stomach. Chanhee shivers.

"I would," Kyungri stretches in a way that makes her entire body arch ever so slightly. "Depends on the person though, of course."  
Chanhee is already blushing and Kyungri has probably noticed, because she’s also blushing now and they can’t seem to make eye contact.

They pick up a new conversation when another jogger walks by with their dog. Eventually they walk over to the studio to pick up Jongin. Today neither one of them makes a move to hang out longer, and Jongin is a little grumpy since he’s so tired. 

“He didn’t sleep too well last night,” Kyungri says, “there’s construction going on, and they apparently don’t care that people live so close to the site. It’s like twenty four seven construction.”

“You’re always free to come over so Jongin can nap well. You too if you need it,” Chanhee offers.

“Thanks, maybe I’ll take you up on it next time. I gotta get Jonginnie here to take a shower before he naps. I’ll see you?” 

“Of course,” Chanhee waves. Her body aches a little, and her shirt keeps sticking to her back. Chanhee has committed herself to following whatever this relationship with Kyungri has turned into.  
Everything happening recently feels too good, as if every bit of her lifetime good luck is being used up--it doesn’t feel real. Chanhee showers when she get home, and she falls asleep with these thoughts.  
Wonderful and complicated. 

 

 

The office party is in a few days, and it's the first time Chanhee explains to Kyungri what it entails.

Chanhee really should have said something sooner.

Especially since it's not exactly an _office party_ , but more of an annual networking and industry gala. Chanhee never really thinks about it, since the first time she attended she drank too much of the free and expensive champagne. The second time she attended the party she resented it, and now she's going for the third year and is too jaded by everyday work life that Chanhee doesn't really know how she feels.  
There’s also the fact that Chanhee's job isn't glamorous, not in the least bit. She works nine to five, seven days a week. She does a lot of overtime as an editor, and while she has a few high profile clients, she really does a lot of education related editorial work. Like textbooks.  
Not fun at all.

She's also going with her pretend girlfriend, Kyungri. That added pressure makes her anxious, especially since her recent feelings have her a little overwhelmed. 

 

"But it's kind of glitzy, the food is fantastic, and there are so many cool opportunities to meet people I guess. This is usually the time people will scout out authors if they want to make a movie, but that's very..." Chanhee trails off.

"Wow," Kyungri exhales, "I was expecting a sort of potluck style office party. Everyone has sweat stains since they wore their work clothes, the office smells weird for a week because of the food smells...but like...wow."

"I should have told you...sooner?"

Kyungri nods slowly. They start to work out the details, realize they need something to wear, and then--

"We forgot we need a babysitter," Kyungri says, "My usual sitter is out of town this Friday."

"I have a friend who might be able to help out? She's a teacher, and she--" Chanhee takes out her phone, showing Kyungri the contact information.

"Kim Jungda...you know her too?"Kyungri seems extremely surprised.

"Yeah from college, why?"

Kyungri shakes her head, smiling, "She was my best friend growing up. We even tried dating for a bit."

Chanhee is sort of jealous for a few seconds until she remembers her short lived crush on Jungda. She just laughs at the coincidence. Jungda thankfully agrees to babysit. Her messages excited and funny when Kyungri lets her know the situation.  
They're all set, except for the clothes. They decide to search separately for their outfits, and it's easy since the event calls for cocktail party appropriate and eliminates the fear of overdressing.

"Just make sure you don't feel underdressed," Chanhee advises Kyungri.

 

Jungda grins widely at them when she sees both Chanhee and Kyungri standing in the living room. They’re at Kyungri’s apartment, and they’re going over a few details before they leave Jongin in Jungda’s care. Jongin is already in his pajamas, and he’s sitting on the carpet, propped up on pillows drinking warm milk. He’s finishing a movie about talking animals, so his entire attention is captured. He had gotten up to greet Chanhee with a hug before settling back in. He already knows Jungda so he isn’t being fussy at all. He’ll soon be tucked into bed, so Jungda will be able to grade papers and sleep if she wants while they’re out. She works as a high school teacher so Kyungri keeps thanking her over and over for being so willing to babysit.

“I promise we’ll be back no later than 11pm,” Kyungri is slipping a pair of black foldable flats into her silver clutch bag as she says this. Chanhee smiles at her practicality. She had downed a carrot and beet juice Kyungri had offered her when she’d arrived, so Chanhee reapplies her lipstick now. It's a deep berry color she loves and knows won't smudge no matter how much she eats or drinks. She's wearing an electric blue dress with a deep v neck and is long enough despite having a high low hemline that makes Chanhee feel absolutely chic. Her heels are silver to match Kyungri's accessories too. Chanhee loves how she looks actually. She has a ton of selfies of herself already, she feels silly but happy.

And Kyungri.

Kyungri is wearing something so different that she leaves Chanhee breathless. She's in a tailored black jumpsuit with an open back that demands absolutely no bra. Her hair is in a simple ponytail to show off large silver hoop earrings, and Chanhee thinks she'll have an easy time playing at being in love with Kyungri.

Which if she’s honest, has been extremely likely to happen since they hung out the first time.

 

"Channie is pretty, Kyun is pretty," Jongin had said earlier when he'd gotten up to have Chanhee help him into his Batman pajamas, before Jungda had arrived. "So pretty, so pretty," he had sing songed, dancing between them when they had stood in the kitchen. Chanhee downing that juice.  
"You'll get sick if you just drink champagne," Kyungri had hissed when Chanhee had made a face.

"Kyun loves you, so she take care of you too," Jongin had joined in on the scolding, patting Chanhee.

Chanhee had hidden her blush behind the large glass as she chugged.

"Well, you don't have to come back _that_ early, Jungda winks as they finally leave, "really, take your time. Enjoy yourselves."

Jongin kisses Kyungri goodnight and gives Chanhee another hug before padding off to finish getting ready for bed, he's lost interest in the last scenes of the movie. Sleep winning out.

They walk in silence to the subway station, where they'll ride for a few stops before taking a taxi to the venue.  
It really isn't an office party at all.

"He's been waking up earlier recently," Kyungri says absentmindedly.

"Hmm?" Chanhee dips her head a little, a habit she has of doing. It contributes even more to her awful posture.

"Jongin, he's been waking up earlier than normal recently. I don't really know why. I mean, it'll be good for when he starts preschool, but--I'm so tired sometimes," Kyungri laughs.

Chanhee hums, nodding, “Is he getting more sleep? That construction site is still there…”

Kyungri shakes her head. The construction site is still going she complains, but Jongin apparently has an easy time sleeping through it, unlike her. 

“You’re always welcome to stay over at my place. You’ll sleep like a baby.”

Chanhee has been saying things like this all week. Less abashed, more straightforward. They’re genuine concern and compliments with the added layer of, “Hey I like you,” without ever actually saying it. Coded flirting, so not really all that courageous. Which is fine, since Kyungri seems to be doing the same thing.

“You’ll have to let me think about it. I have to have a really good reason to need more sleep.” Kyungri pulls Chanhee by the hand as they enter the station. It’s crowded, everyone headed in the same direction to the clubs. Kyungri’s hand is soft in Chanhee’s. 

They don’t let go of each other until they’re seated in a plush taxi cab. 

 

The party is extremely _glam_. Kyungri fidgets the entire time they're waiting to present their invitations to get inside. Her grip tightens on Chanhee's hand, and she all but digs her nails into her palm when they finally walk inside.

"Are you okay?" Chanhee's brows scrunch up in worry as she searches Kyungri's face.

"If I had known the party was like this, I wouldn't have offered to join you," Kyungri's voice is shaky. She pushes out a laugh.

Chanhee takes both of Kyungri's hands in her own, pulling her close and maneuvering them to a place close to a wall.

"Do you want something to drink? Water?"

Kyungri shakes her head, "Wow, sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed. I’ll be fine, I just need like five minutes to adjust."

"I'm honestly so so sorry Kyungri."

She shakes her head again and smiles big. "I think I'm just nervous. I haven't left Jongin with a babysitter to go to something like this." Her hand gestures at the room and Chanhee understands. The company had done better this year in sales so they had really gone out of their way to create an event worth remembering. There's even a band playing on stage, and honestly Chanhee is a little excited by the jazz band, but it is over the top.

"Well, let's have a little fun, yeah? There's food, drinks, and the music isn't too bad. We don't have to mingle too much. We can mostly people watch."

Kyungri smiles, "Thank you, I haven’t had a chance to do something for myself in so long." She reaches over and tucks a curl behind Chanhee's ear. 

She bites her lip, looking at Kyungri for a beat too long. "I'm really glad I lied and we met. Like, I was going to say this _after_ I got a hold of the champagne...but--"  
Kyungri's giggle makes her feel too warm. Kyungri's hand is now cupping the side of Chanhee's face and really, Chanhee can't hear the band anymore.  
"I feel like we're at fucking prom," Kyungri says. This is the first time Chanhee has heard Kyungri curse and it makes her laugh too. 

Chanhee wants so very badly to lean in and kiss Kyungri and she starts to lean in--

“Do you know that guy?” Kyungri’s voice breaks the moment, and Chanhee feels like she’s coming out of a dream. 

“Shit.”

Baekhyun is loud, already half drunk on the music, atmosphere and alcohol. He barrels into Chanhee, head smacking into her chest, but she manages to not topple over when Kyungri places her hand on the small of Chanhee’s back.

“Hello! You must be THE girl we’ve all been wanting to meet!” Baekhyun chatters for too long, talking about how he hopes Chanhee and Kyungri won’t break up, and can they please please stay together forever and grow older and and and---

Chanhee spots Sehun and sends Baekhyun his way. He can bother Sehun instead and leave them alone.  
“He’s exhausting,” Kyungri comments as they make their way to sit at a table. The seats are empty, most people mingling or eating. A few of the older people, the ones who own everything probably, are dancing towards the front of the room. They’re cute, and Chanhee briefly thinks about what Baekhyun had said.  
She makes herself focus by pinching her own arm. Kyungri seems a little concerned, but Chanhee’s also glad she seems to have adjusted. There’s actually a lot of people, but there are small seating areas set up so everyone can find somewhere to sit.  
One of the waiters comes by and offers them the flute glasses with the bubbling champagne, and much to Chanhee’s surprise, Kyungri takes two glasses.

“Might as well have fun, right?”

“Can you drink?”

Kyungri winks and takes a small sip, “Slowly but surely.”  
They clink glasses, and another waiter offers them more champagne. They forgo a second glass in favor of food. Thankfully only a few people come up to them to talk, and they only stand up to mingle with some of Chanhee’s acquaintances for a little while. Someone brings up Chanhee’s book, the children’s book she only ever vaguely mentioned to Kyungri. 

“I can get you a copy if you’d like.”

Kyungri is quiet. “Actually, I checked it out from the library. It’s very nice, pretty and dreamy. Jongin enjoyed it.”

Chanhee blushes, “Well...thanks. I’m a one hit wonder. So..”

“I’ll probably never be a world famous attorney or whatever. As long as you’re proud of what you do. That’s important.”

Chanhee is on cloud nine. She wants to melt into Kyungri’s side. 

The rest of the night passes by all too quickly. They eat and dance, talk to whoever but mostly they sit and giggle. They make up conversations for people, and they pick out people famous enough to recognize by anyone. Chanhee realizes way too late that they’ve been pressed into each other, touching and whispering closely all night.

It’s almost eleven when Kyungri begins yawning, and enough tears build up that her makeup smudges a little. Chanhee offers that they leave, and they manage to slip out of the venue and onto the street completely unnoticed. 

Technically Chanhee should head in the other direction, but she can’t bring herself to do so. It feels too early to say goodnight for good, and they walk slowly enough that Chanhee is barely walking, mostly drifting along next to Kyungri. Chanhee feels selfish, wanting and needing every bit of warmth and closeness from her.

“I haven’t had this much fun in so long,” Kyungri says, “Actually, I’ve been having nothing _but_ fun with you. I feel so happy and I love when it’s the three of us.”  
Chanhee knows what she means, and she loves it all too. She loves hanging out with Kyungri and Jongin, absolutely adores who they’ve become in the past weeks.

The fluorescent street lights and neon signs of the neighboring convenience store cast a glow on Kyungri’s face. She’s smiling softly, smudged makeup and the alcohol induced flush on her cheeks make her the most beautiful and ethereal person.

“Would it be okay if I asked to kiss you, or is that not okay? Cause if it’s not okay I can back off--”  
Chanhee stutters through the last part, and almost trips on a crack in the sidewalk. It’s pleasantly warm outside, but her cheeks and ears feel like they’re on fire. 

“Please kiss me Chanhee,” Kyungri is leaning in and bracing herself against Chanhee. She stumbles again, but Kyungri has maneuvered them so Chanhee is steadied by a wall behind her.  
Chanhee leans in, butterflies flooding her stomach.

They kiss near the subway station on a Friday night. It’s late summer and everything seems to stop. Kyungri’s lips are soft, and she tastes new--familiar against Chanhee’s own mouth. It’s chaste, and Chanhee is hesitant with her hands. She settles on cupping Kyungri’s face, running her thumb along the edge of her lip as they kiss. Kyungri breaks away, pulling Chanhee closer and putting their foreheads together.  
“I don’t want you to feel obligated to pay me when I watch Jongin once you start school.” 

Kyungri begins to protest.  
“I just hope this means I can come over early tomorrow morning to make breakfast and you’ll let me. And it won’t be a one time thing, it’ll be routine. I want--I want to be with you,” Chanhee feels a fierce blush on her cheeks. Her ears are aflame, and she’s glad for once that her hair covers them.

Kyungri’s smiling so big, Chanhee doesn’t know what to do with herself. She nuzzles Kyungri’s face and sighs. 

“I want us to work out,” Kyungri sighs. They’re leaning into each other now, Kyungri’s head on Chanhee’s chest, and her arms around Kyungri’s shoulders. There aren’t a lot of people around, but it doesn’t matter. They’re lost in each other.  
“I also want us to take things slow, but” Kyungri’s voice is sultry, making Chanhee’s skin break out into goosebumps. “I want to undress you, and make you feel really _really_ good.”

“Pinky promise?” Chanhee is breathless.  
Kyungri kisses the tip of Chanhee’s nose, just a peck.

They finally part ways inside the station. 

 

 

Autumn comes, with it bringing a brisk cold rain that seems to offer nothing but gloominess. Yet, it’s a season of change as Kyungri begins her classes. Jongin and Chanhee help her get ready for her first day of classes, Jongin including a little drawing for Kyungri to keep in her notebook.  
Chanhee enters her thirties with love and two very special people. She also makes an effort to connect much more often with old friends.

She stumbles upon a job posting one afternoon in her living room. She has Kyungri on speakerphone, but Jongin has taken over the call. He’s been talking a lot more recently, and it’s wonderful but he honestly talks _so much_. He also has an incredible vocabulary, and Chanhee tries to teach him new words as often as possible too.  
The job posting she finds is for a small book publishing group that focuses on finding writers that talk about less ‘mainstream’ topics. That means characters, storylines, and topics focus on diversity. They’re looking for someone to specialize in children’s literature and Chanhee is so excited she squeals. Jongin asks what’s wrong, and Kyungri comes back on the phone, and Chanhee explains to them why she’s so excited. 

They serve as her cheerleaders as she goes through the process of applying and interviewing. It’s amazing.  
There’s so much going on as she begins her new job, and with Kyungri busier, Chanhee begins taking Jongin on her own to his dance classes. They’ve started the early preparations for the winter recital, something else to look forward to.

Kyungri and Chanhee steal whatever time alone they have to talk and giggle about things they come across or go through. Their time alone has become so precious as it seems so scarce lately. They have a date planned in the next week, but for now they sit on Kyungri’s couch. It’s not too late, but Jongin is already fast asleep in his room.

Chanhee had worked late, but since she has the day off tomorrow, she’ll be spending the night. Kyungri has a long seminar and work to catch up on so it’ll just be Jongin and Chanhee. They have a play date planned with Junmyeon’s, Kyungri’s boss, daughter. Kyungri is pouting, because she won’t get to be there to tease her boss if he wears something besides a suit. Kyungri makes Chanhee promise to take pictures.  
Chanhee laughing, agrees.

They’re extremely domestic, and Chanhee absolutely adores it. On the tv they have a reality show playing, but Chanhee loses all interest when Kyungri climbs into her lap, demanding all attention. She tastes like toothpaste and Kyungri’s mouth is plush on hers. Chanhee gives in easily to her, hands immediately pushing beneath the fabric of Kyungri’s shorts. Her skin is warm and soft from the bath she took when she came home, and Chanhee wants to bite at the smooth skin of Kyungri’s thighs.  
Kyungri pushes her hands through Chanhee’s hair, fingers dancing on her ears. Kyungri ducks down to kiss Chanhee’s neck, and she moans softly.  
“No biting,” Chanhee reminds her quietly, but she wishes Kyungri would mark her up too. Chanhee knows better though. 

Kyungri has shifted so that their legs are slotted together, and she pushes her pelvis into Chanhee’s thigh, providing a teasing friction for Chanhee too as she grinds into her. Kyungri is placing fluttering kisses all across her face, alternating with kissing Chanhee’s throat, nipping at the lobe of her ear. Chanhee is putty underneath Kyungri’s touch.  
Kyungri pushes Chanhee into the couch, the angle is better for them to get more friction as they continue kissing and grinding and pressing into each other.  
“I’m too tired to do much more,” Kyungri confesses between kisses. 

“That’s okay,” Chanhee says running her hands down Kyungri’s back, down her sides. She presses her mouth against Kyungri’s again, pushing her way inside with her tongue. Kyungri is pliant. Chanhee pulls Kyungri into her one last time before pulling away, letting her teeth drag against Kyungri’s lip.

“We should head to bed,” Chanhee suggests, pulling them off the couch. Kyungri groans, but she complies.

They get into bed, immediately Chanhee becomes the small spoon, and Kyungri quickly falls asleep. The image of cozy little Jongin tucked into his bed in his room comforts Chanhee too. She drifts to sleep with the sound of Kyungri’s breathing. 

Chanhee’s dreams are filled with hopes and desires bathed in a glowing light. She sleeps well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it a lot funnier, but I took the sappy route so I hope it works! I hope I did this prompt justice and you enjoy!Thank you for this opportunity! Title taken from the english lyrics of miki matsubara's "stay with me”.


End file.
